


this is the rhythm (of the night, the night)

by network



Series: Destiny Shorts [21]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Early Mornings, M/M, Rain, Separation Anxiety, sleep issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 13:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20047186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/network/pseuds/network
Summary: and the man with the golden gun / thinks he knows so much (so much, yeah)[ Cayde can't sleep without Zavala next to himsong rec: letdown - nothing, nowhere ]





	this is the rhythm (of the night, the night)

Cayde sighs deeply, watching raindrops track down the window in his bedroom. It’s late, ridiculously so – a check over at the clock on the bedside table reveals that it’s three-am – and though he technically doesn’t need the sleep he still knows that he should be resting.

It’s difficult to do so, however, with the rest of the bed empty.

Metal fingers reach out to feel the sheets, as if to confirm that they’re vacated and cold. He huffs quietly, drawing the blankets closer around him to substitute the weight of a body pressed against his own.

Zavala’s absence shouldn’t be affecting him this much, he decides – he’s spent centuries of nights alone, and who knows how many before that that he can’t remember – and never before has he felt so vulnerable and exposed. His boyfriend – and _damn_, he thinks to himself, it’s weird to call him that – isn’t even far away, on shift maybe ten floors above him atop the Tower – yet the distance feels like hundreds of au’s.

Deciding that he isn’t going to get any rest at this rate, he throws off the layers atop him and stands, wobbling for a moment on half-tired legs. He ends up settling in an armchair, a cup of exo-friendly coffee on the table and Colonel nestled in next to him happily. Sundance plays a quiet pre-Golden Age song as he flicks through a scout report.

Hours pass in this comfortable silence, when the quiet _whoosh_ of the front door opening interrupts.

He glances up to find Zavala, obviously trying to not make much noise as he sheds his boots at the door. “You’re still up” he comments quietly when he notices Cayde, padding over to lean against the arm of Cayde’s chair.

All he can manage in response is a confirming noise, his boyfriend’s presence already nudging him towards rest. Colonel hops down from his lap and he discards his tablet on the table in favour of clambering up to lean against the Titan’s chest. “Couldn’t sleep without you here.” He finally manages, and Zavala’s laugh rumbles against him.

“You certainly seem to be halfway asleep already.”

Cayde grumbles a response against the other Guardian’s chest, and Zavala obviously makes up his mind. Pulling back slightly, he nudges his hands under the Exo’s armpits and carefully lifts him out of the chair. He holds the Hunter against his torso as he pads into their bedroom, the tiny sounds Cayde makes in his sleep muffled against his jumper.

He gets Cayde situated in bed and slips in after him, letting his boyfriend grip him tightly as he’s lulled to sleep by the heavy pitter-patter of rain against the window.


End file.
